


The Fanfiction Video

by cas_novak



Category: Malia and Macki, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_novak/pseuds/cas_novak





	The Fanfiction Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/gifts).



Malia and Macki were currently filming a new video for their YouTube channel. It had been a month since their last upload, and some of the fans had already begun to write fanfictions for the two.  
Macki was setting the camera up for filming when her phone beeped: a message from one of the websites that had fanfictions written and read on. She picked her phone up to check the notification to see that it was a M&M fanfic, gifted to her. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. This caught the attention of her friend.  
"What is it, Macki?" Malia piped up. She had been making sure they had everything that they needed for filming, as well as writing down ideas for videos.  
Macki turned to her with a serious face. "We have to do a fanfiction video."  
Malia's eyes widened. "You mean, we have to talk about them? On camera?" Macki nodded, while Malia continued with questions. "What kind of fanfictions? What ships? Are they the kind that Meredith reads?"  
Meredith was a close friend of the two, and was currently trying to start her own channel, with close to no luck. She was a lover of fanfiction, and both read and wrote fanfic a of her own.  
"Fluff, so we should be good." Malia nodded.  
"Alright, let's do this."  
The two read over most of the fanfiction, then decided to act it out on screen.  
*******************  
"Hello, internet, and welcome to Malia.."  
"..and Macki!" Mackenzie finished.  
"Now today, Macki and I were made aware that there are fanfictions about us..?" She trailed off, turning to see Macki dancing in her seat over the whole thing.  
"What? I love fanfiction." Macki smirked, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Especially if it includes my OTPs."  
"I'm going to stop you there," Malia interrupted. "And before you can say anything, it's because we're going to start to read it. Not only are we going to do that, though, but we're also going to act it out."  
**************  
Mackenzie was grinning like crazy. This was like watching Destiel become canon–but better.

**************

After a while, one thing led to another due to the fanfiction-acting, and soon the two were laughing as their arms and legs were tangled together in an intense game of Twister. 

Malia flicked the pin on the twister board, announcing Macki's next move. 

"Left hand, red."

Macki lifted her hand, snaking it around Malia's small figure, placing it on a red circle. "I'm gonna fall, Malia."

"Come on, don't give up now, Macki! You can do-" Malia was cut off by Macki falling on top of her in an...odd... position. They were literally chest to chest, looking each other in the eyes.

"Macki smirked. 

"I guess you win."


End file.
